Moune
"Landick Power of Sprout!! Gosei Yellow!" "Miraculous Sprouting! Super Gosei Yellow" Biography Goseiger Moune is of the Landick tribe, younger sister to Agri, and the youngest in the group at 17 years old. She has a very strict nature which causes Eri to get on her nerves. Despite this, she can be loving (although she rarely is), and always sticks to the battle plan. Hyde calls her a child due to her childish nature, which gets on her nerves. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Moune unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered her and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, she fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing her powers, Moune and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Moune and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen Moune, alongside her team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker and later give the Gosei Cards to Kamen Rider Decade, Ryuki and Blade to defect Doktor G. Gosei Yellow Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Landick Claw *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Tiger *Landick Brothers *Gosei Elephant Ranger Key The is Moune's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Yellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Gosei Yellow. It was also used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on one occasion. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Moune received her key and became Gosei Yellow once more. Trivia *Similar to Gunpei Ishihara, whose character is older than the core Go-Ongers despite his actor being younger than two of them, Mikiho Niwa is actually older than Kyousuke Hamao (Agri's actor), despite Moune being the younger sister. See Also * Gia - her counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce. Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Child Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Heroine Category:Power Category:Super Rangers